


Keith Genuary Day 4: Zethrid and Ezor

by sunshinehime



Series: Keith's Gen-Uary Event 2019 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), Ezor - Freeform, Gen, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Zethrid - Freeform, Zethrid/Ezor - Freeform, aro/ace Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 08:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17301368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinehime/pseuds/sunshinehime
Summary: In which Zethrid and Ezor find out how oblivious Keith can possibly be (the answer is very).





	Keith Genuary Day 4: Zethrid and Ezor

**Author's Note:**

> Another post for the challenge! This one was a ton of fun to do.

“So, it seems like you’ve been charming plenty of people.” Keith stops his inventory work on his datapad just to raise an eyebrow at Zethrid. “Do I even wanna know what you’re talking about?”

Zethrid doesn’t answer at first, simply drops herself down and lays on two of three extra chairs in Keith’s office, located in the main Mamoran base of operations. It was a simple room with deep blue reinforced walls, the main chair and desk located in front of the wall furthest from the door. No windows of course, considering they were in deep space. But Keith is too paranoid to have them in any space he occupies, due to the “dangers of attack.”

“All I’m saying is you’re very popular with, well, a shit ton of people. A lot of admirers come to us asking if you’re available. Of course we chase them away, at least the ones you don’t accidentally reject yourself, but still. It’s pretty fuckin’ funny how many broken hearts you leave behind.”

Keith rests the tablet on his desk, more than used to the filthy mouth of his subordinate. “Listen, I know I’m often unaware of people’s...affections...toward me but that’s a terrible lie, even for you. No one thinks of me like that.”

Zethrid barks out a laugh. “What about all those gifts they throw at you?”

“Showing their appreciation which, I might add, is _strictly_ against regulation to accept.” He says this knowing damn well Zethrid will never turn down a good bottle of mead, forcing him to confiscate it himself every time if she doesn’t hide it fast enough.

“And the looks? The compliments? The stray touches?”

“Purely platonic. Usually a cultural thing, in fact.” Zethrid was beside herself, sitting up now. How could someone not realize this many people flirted with them?

“How do you explain that cutie back on Narsia then? She took you out on a date!” Keith is beginning to look flustered, cheeks slightly pink.

“She-that, that was _not_ a date! She’s the leader of the local town and wanted to discuss important matters.”

“Oh my god--over _dinner and a show_? Ezor, can you believe this guy?” She calls and Ezor’s face pops right in the doorway, the rest of her soon following as she ignores Keith’s sputtering “hey!” She plops down on the chair next to Zethrid and gives her a peck on the cheek.

“I can believe it. He’s way too focused on his work to notice. But, don’t you think that’s part of his allure? It totally gives him this, mysterious vibe. And a lot of people like that -- what's it called? -- hair? We always have to hear about how ‘long’ and ‘pretty’ it looks.” That one hits the mark and Keith’s face turns bright red, right to the tips of the his ears. He slams his hands on his desk. “Nope, we are not discussing this, _this_ anymore.” The two women are laughing now and he reaches for his datapad again, fumbles it (making them laugh even harder), and goes back to work, refusing to look at them.

Zethrid and Ezor wind down shortly after and move to leave, having their fill of fun for the day. Before she fully disappears from sight Ezor calls out “Pay more attention next time you visit a planet!” And quickly dodges a thrown tablet pen courtesy of Keith.

* * *

When the Blades land on Alcelsior a few days later to continue their assistance with infrastructure, it seems to be work as usual.

Once Keith took over the Blades, he began to realize that what many planets needed wasn’t simply intelligence work (although information gathering is always a useful skill) but help with basic needs and reconstruction efforts. So, with the full backing from the reformed Galra Empire, he re-purposed the group as a humanitarian organization and set out to hire engineers, architects, construction workers, social workers, and more to lend as much aid to those in need.

This means that he must work with nation and local leaders as closely as possible to ensure their efforts wouldn’t trample on their culture and people. This also means that today he is working beside the Prince, ruler of Alcelsior’s Princedom. Normally things would be proceeding as usual but Zethrid and Ezor’s words are echoing in his mind and he starts to notice certain... _signs_.

The Prince flutters his colorful back feathers as they fan out and catch the sunlight. Keith guesses it's supposed to be pretty but the brightness of the reflected sunrays hurt his eyes and forces him to squint. Regardless, he has a job to do. “So, as you requested, we managed to track down Purmese oil to coat the buildings with once we finish construction, which should protect them from the storms--are you alright Sire?” The Prince is currently fluttering his eye feathers at Keith. “Please, no need to be so formal. Call me Rosha.”

He pays no heed to Keith’s sudden sputtering and continues. “You know, until now I never noticed how gorgeous your eyes are. The very hue of Burndary gems. And that long, silky hair of yours. Simply _divine_.” Keith can’t believe it. Even he can’t ignore this. Those two assholes were right. And now he would notice it every. Single. _Time_.

“I would be honored if someone as kind and beautiful as you were to join me for dinner. In my personal suite of course.” He softly “kisses” the back of Keith’s hand, a gentle graze against it with his beak, and this is when Keith’s brain decides to stop functioning, face the same color as a ripe tomato.

Nearby Zethrid and Ezor are hysterical. Zethrid is wheezing and leaning on her knees while Ezor has both hands to her mouth to muffle her giggles. Another Blade passes by and shakes his head at them, knowing they’re involved in this somehow. “You two do realize our Leader has no interest in courtship or mating, correct?”

Zethrid controls herself long enough to respond “But that’s what makes it even _funnier_. Look at him!” And he has to admit, seeing their normally reserved and composed Leader so flustered, eyes wide and face bright, as the Prince practically drapes himself over his shoulders is pretty hilarious.

**Author's Note:**

> As you may have guessed, I have a soft spot for oblivious yet accidentally charming characters and the people unfortunate enough to shoot their shot.
> 
> As usual please feel free to share any comments, criticisms, or questions with me!


End file.
